


Sexting With The British Government

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion





	Sexting With The British Government

**I want you. -M**

 

**I really want you. -M**  

 

**I’m touching myself just thinking about you. -M**

 

**Thinking about how good you’d feel around me. So tight. -M**

 

**Why would you assume I would bottom? -MH**

 

**Because I think you’re a slut at heart. -M**

 

**I don’t submit so easily. -MH**

 

**I could make you submit to me. -M**

 

**Tell me how would you do that. – MH**

 

Jim smiled at him phone screen. Mycroft was playing along.

 

“Good boy.” He purred.

 

**I’d make you beg for it, I’ve been called quite the tease. -M**

 

**Interesting. Make me beg then. -MH**

 

Jim’s arousal grew. He undid his pants and began to stroke himself.

 

**I would undress you slowly. Whispering dark naughty things into your ear. -M**

 

**Would you tie me up? I do love to be tied up. -MH**

 

**Kinky. -M**

 

**That’s all you have to say? -MH**

 

**It’s hard to type with one hand. -M**

 

**Then don’t just read my texts. -MH**

 

**I'm going to help you cum. -MH**

 

Jim’s breath hitched as he read the words. His strokes became quicker.

 

**You said you could make me beg and I know you could. -MH**

 

**I would beg for your cock. Beg to have you fuck me. -MH**

 

Jim was close already.

 

**In my office with the door locked. It’s soundproof. My employees would be none the wiser. -MH**

 

**You could have me on the desk. Use my tie to restrain me. -MH**

 

**Tease me with your fingers for hours until I come. -MH**

 

**I’ve been very bad. -MH**

 

**I think Daddy should come here and fuck me. -MH**

 

Jim came hard. His hand moved at a furious pace chasing the intense pleasure of his orgasm. His stomach glistened with a mix of sweat and cum.

 

Jim’s phone lit up, playing Ice Ice Baby.

 

He smeared his semen into the sheets and picked it up.

 

“That was surprisingly good Iceman. We should do that again. I would looooove to fulfill that office fantasy of yours.”

 

“Take me to dinner first and you can do whatever you want to me.” Mycroft flirtatiously responded.

 

Jim’s heart rate quickened. He grinned.

 

“Then it’s a date.”

 


End file.
